History always comes back
by Baby24-Misery
Summary: NSWhat if Gina Toscano and Sara Sidle were the same persons?What if Gina couldn't deal with a shooting in Rosslyn and changed her life?What if the President comes to Las Vegas and asks Sara to watch Zoey?What will Nick think?West wingCSI crossover
1. Chapter 1

Summary: NS What if Gina Toscano and Sara Sidle were the same persons? What if Gina couldn't deal with a shooting in Rosslyn and she quit, changing her life and name, becoming an CSI? What if the President comes to Las Vegas and asks Sara to watch Zoey for a weekend? How will Nick feel about Sara putting herself in danger? West wing/CSI crossover

**Chapter 1 – The beginning**

Sara Sidle walked through the halls feeling very bored. It was a slow night and she hated feeling useless. Grissom was doing something bug-related in his office, and although she knew he wouldn't mind her company, bugs were not really her thing. She went to see if Greg needed help, but he had everything under control, and he was blasting some weird music, so she just left smiling. She liked Greg. But, his sense of music was just too much for her that evening. Warrick was with Catherine working on a murder case in one of the Casinos, and Nick was doing his paperwork in the break room. She walked into the break room eyeing the coffee pot. It had a familiar look of bad and watery coffee.

"Don't tell me, Greg doesn't want to share tonight?" – she asked Nick who kept his head in the papers but smiled.

"Yeah, I think he has some secret place where he hides the coffee."

"Well, that's just rude. I mean, we would share with him, right?" – Sara asked as she poured herself a cup. Nick took his eyes from his work to look at her disbelievingly.

"Of course." – he said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Sara sat next to Nick putting her feel on the table.

"Maybe we should talk to him, get him to realize the error of his ways."

"Well, I doubt I could convince him of any errors." – he leaned back in his chair looking her pointedly. – "However, I think you could. We all know Greggo has a crush on you."

Sara simply rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Stokes. Are you suggesting I use my feminine charms to persuade him?"

"Well…yes." – Nick started to laugh as he saw an angry look on her face. Of course he knew she was just pretending.

"Well, I could just beat the hell out of him." – she shrugged as she took another sip. – "Well, this is really bad."

Nick stopped his laughing as he leaned towards her looking her straight into her eyes.

"Don't be mad at me saying this, but I don't think you could bit up Greg."

She didn't pull back from his stare, she only leaned forward.

"You don't ha?"

"A-a" – Nick shook his head.

"So, I guess you think I can't beat you either?" – she sounded very serious, which took Nick by surprise.

"I'm not questioning you abilities to defend yourself, but I don't think you could take me."

Sara's eyes became darker that usual. She broke the stare between them, and stood up.

"Maybe, you're right. – her voice trailed off. She wasn't going into that argument. Even if she knew she could take him. She could take even Warrick.

"Look, Sara, I didn't mean to…" – Nick started to apologize, but Sara stopped him.

"Nick, you shouldn't apologize. Seriously. We were joking around." – she put her best smile on and prayed this would be enough for Nick to drop it. He was very emphatic person, and she liked that about him. But, when she was concerned, she preferred being left alone.

"OK. Well, I should get back to the paperwork, so I can go home." – he said as he forced himself to look at the papers again. We still knew there was something wrong with her, but he decided to leave her be. He knew her well, and he knew she wasn't going to confine in him. And that bothered him every day…

Sara grabbed the remote from the desk and turned on a TV. The sun was going up, but it was still very early, so there was nothing on. She was changing the channels not hearing Grissom entering the room.

"There you two are. What are you doing?" – Although it was a slow night, he still didn't like seeing his staff sitting and doing nothing.

Nick looked up closing his folder.  
"Well, I'm done! And just in time for breakfast! I think I'll just order two. I'm sooo hungry!"

Sara smiled at him, still changing the channels.

"You're always hungry. You know, I just figured out something. TV is a waste of time.  
"

Grissom took the control from her hands and muted the sound.

"I could've told you that."

Both Nick and Sara smiled and knowingly looked at each other. There was no question in their minds that Grissom didn't watch TV all that much.

Brass entered the room looking like hell. He loosened up his tie as he approached the coffee maker.

"Please tell me, this is the good stuff."

"Sorry, Jim." – Nick said. – "Greg hides his stash. No more good coffee for us."

Brass sighed kicking back in his chair.  
"Wonderful. And he decided to do that one night I need a good cup of coffee."  
"Well, I was just discussing with Sara how she should use her feminine charms on him, but she declined." – he winked to Sara who was giving him a dirty eye. – "However, she said that she will beat him up, so, maybe we'll still get our coffee."

Brass chuckled. He was fond of Sara, but the picture of her beating someone up wasn't very plausible in his mind.

"Well, there's no need to hurt yourself, Sara. We'll survive on this dirty water."

Sara just smiled a little, still keeping a calm look.

"So, Brass, what's with the tired look?" – Nick asked.

"Well, I had to play a politician again, believe it or not. There is a circus in town and LVPD needs all men."

"You mean, there are days when the circus is not in town?" – Grissom asked playing with the remote in his hands.

"Yes, well, this is a special kind. With a lot of penguins." – he shook his hear rubbing his temples.

Sara's head shot up, having a strange feeling in her gut.

"Penguins?" – she gulped.

"Yeah. See for yourself." – he nodded towards the TV screen. They all turned around as Grissom turned up the volume. Sara's eyes grew wilder as she saw Presidential motorcade driving the familiar streets of Las Vegas.

"Well, what do you know…" – Grissom muttered. – "What are they doing in Vegas?"

"Well, apparently President Bartlett has some business to take care of in the neighborhood, so the entire family and some senior staff decided to make something off their weekend.

"The entire family?" – Sara barely got her voice up.

"Well, wife and the youngest kid. The one who's been kidnapped a few months back."

Sara's eyes started to tear, but she tried to regain control.

When she first heard Zoey was kidnapped the only thought in her head was that she let her down. She left her duty after Rosslyn, because she couldn't forgive herself for not reacting in time. But, now she regretted that she wasn't there with Zoey when she was kidnapped. Even though her assigned secret agent was shot, she couldn't help but wonder that something would be different with her there. She wanted to contact her, but leaving Secret service meant she had to leave everything behind.

TV screen showed footage of the President getting out of the limo with Mrs.Bartlett and Zoey in tow, secret service surrounding them. She saw another woman she didn't recognize with Zoey and her mind went back to Rosslyn.

FLASHBACK

_She saw that big crowd again and she heard herself speak:_

_«I saw something!» _

_She saw herself looking around frantically, spotting the creepy boy looking up at the office building past her head. _

_She remembered Zoey calling her name:_

_«Gina?» _

_She remembered seeing that creepy boy looking at something, just in time as the skinheads in the office building raised their guns. _

_She remembered pulling Zoey down and shielding her from the gunfire, yelling, "get down, get down!" _

_She remembered talking with Leo McGarry:_

"_You got the girl in the car, Gina"_

_And she remembered her response:_

"_It was right in front of my face…"_

END FLASHBACK

Her face looked like she was in trance and although the footage was over her eyes remained on the screen.

"Sara?" – Grissom called her. Nothing.

Nick looked at her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Sar?" – she instinctively grabbed back and in one move put Nick on the floor. Shock was written all over her face as she realized what she done.

AN: Now, I don't know if everyone knows the story from Rosslyn, so I hope that flashback explained a few things. And this is more CSI story (N/S), than the WW. Just a warning. Let me know what you think. Is it believable?


	2. I won't ever forget it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: NS What if Gina Toscano and Sara Sidle were the same persons? What if Gina couldn't deal with a shooting in Rosslyn and she quit, changing her life and name, becoming an CSI? What if the President comes to Las Vegas and asks Sara to watch Zoey for a weekend? How will Nick feel about Sara putting herself in danger? West wing/CSI crossover

**Thanks to: c.k degu, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, saraluver, Iethena, bene, angel-nat-nat, missiemeghan, katie, SARAnNICK4EVA, Rhia, Jessica Summers, Angel, firestorm13, Bellabrew, Rinaanne, Idon'tlikemondays, kam, Stahchild, Ladidah Jessica, Seth**

(people, you ARE the GREATEST! I really appretiate your reviews, because this is a story i wasn't so sure it would work out. I'm so glad it did! And I'm so glad to see there are a lot of CSI/WW fans.)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – I won't ever forget it**

"Oh, my God, Nick I'm so sorry." – she said helping him up. None of them noticed Catherine and Warrick entering the room.

"Damn, girl, you threw Nick like a bag of potatoes. What did he do? Tell me, and I'll kick his ass for you." – Warrick smiled not figuring out that something was going on.

Nick on the other hand didn't feel stupid. He was just worried. Just as he was about to ask her what's wrong when she started to laugh.

"I told you I could take you, Nick!" – her face was smiling, but her eyes weren't. Nick knew that, but again he decided to keep him mouth shut. At least for now. The room was full, and that was no place for that. He accepted her hand for help and got up.

"Nice move, Sar." – Catherine approached the younger woman and patted her on the back. – "Nicky, don't tell me? Sara had to prove to you she's just as strong."

Nick glanced towards Sara giving her a warm look.

"She didn't have to prove that. I know she's just as strong."

She smiled back feeling his warm look. It made her calmer.

Brass on the other hand still felt grumpy.

"Well, I wish I could've decked the mayor like that today. He put me in charge of dealing with Secret service. I almost said: "if someone dies, than call me", but I didn't think that would go very well."

Catherine chuckled.

"I would say not. Well, let's just hope there will be no trouble"

"Yeah, you and me both." – Brass got up from his chair. – "I do have one bad news though. Tomorrow night you'll all have to work. Just for safety."

Warrick growled. It was supposed to be his night off.

"No, no, no. Come on!"

"Sorry, Brown, orders came from a higher place."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Think about this. You could've spent your entire shift dealing with the Secret service, like me. And let me tell you, you don't know misery until you meet a guy named Ron."

Sara shifted from leg to leg, feeling very flushed. Ron was her superior, and he was like Grissom; all work, no play. And he was good in his job. He even commended her on her work in Rosslyn. But, even that couldn't kept Sara from thinking she should've reacted sooner. And Ron understood that. He even helped her get a new life; to change her personal history, her job. She owed him a lot, but until today, she couldn't force herself to think about him.

Considering the fact her shift was over, she dragged herself to the locker room. Her every move was automated. Changing her shirt, taking out her bag, closing the locker. She didn't even notice Nick watching her.

"Sara?"

She jumped dropping her bag on the floor.

"Jeez, Nick! What's wrong with you? Paying me back for before?"

Nick kneeled down to pick up her bag as she tried to normalize her breathing.

"No, I was observing you. You just seem weird."

"Thank you, Nick. You really know how to complement a woman:" – Sara's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She took the bag from him, trying to leave. However, Nick had other plans. He wasn't planning on moving back, so she could pass.

"Well, I am popular with the ladies." – he shot her his smile that always made her feel better. She couldn't stay mad at him long after he started to smile. And she hated herself for that. Nick Stokes started to get under her skin, and she was fighting back.

"_It would only complicate things…"_ – she thought. – _"I can't have him, so why torture myself?_" However, her mind said one thing and her heart another.

"I know that Nick. You keep mentioning the fact."

Nick pretended to be hurt.

"Why, Sara, don't tell me, I'm making things up?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying you like to brag a bit."

"I never bragged in front of you!" – the words left his mouth before he knew it.

Sara looked at him, trying not to give to much attention to his words. But, she wanted to bait a little.

"No, you haven't. Why's that? You think I won't believe you?

"No. I just don't want you to think I'm some kind of a playboy."

"Well, don't worry, Nick. I would never think that. I've met a few playboys, and you're not one of them."

"Well, Sara, that's probably the nicest thing you ever said to me!"

"I think I've said some other things as well that were not completely rude to you." – she smiled at him, realizing they were flirting, but she liked that. It kept her mind off things.

"Yeah, you know, now that I think about it, I remember you mentioning that I have a fine body."

She laughed showing her gap in between her front teeth. A simple thing that always got Nick to stare at her mouth.  
"Why am I not surprised you remembered that?"

"Well, how could I forget! I mean, a beautiful woman checking me out! It's something that stays in a man's head."

Her smile widened a bit. Nick Stokes just called her beautiful. And he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Again she reminded herself that he's off limits. He can give a compliment, but there's no need to mistake that for anything else.

"Well, I hope you remembered it, because I won't repeat it again. " – she joked, trying to ease up the situation.

Nick noticed her change, like she always changed when conversation got personal. She always tried to change the subject, and she always succeeded. Even with him. However, these days, he noticed it more and more. He noticed a lot of things about her. How she smiles, how she tugs her hair behind her ear, how she can make him feel.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't ever forget it." – he quietly said before leaving the locker room. When the door closed she let out a deep breath she was holding. Things were not getting easier.

The next night the entire shift was sitting in the break room, waiting for Grissom to arrive. Warrick wasn't in a good mood; it was supposed to be his night off, after all. Catherine read some book, Sara some magazine, and Nick was cleaning his wallet.

"Where the hell is he?" – Warrick muttered.

"Well, I saw him talking to Brass a moment ago, so I'm guessing he'll be here soon to give us our assignments." – Catherine responded not looking up from her book. – "Just relax."

"Easy for you to say."

Catherine simply rolled her eyes; Warrick was acting like a child and she wasn't going to deal with him tonight. Just that Grissom and Brass entered the room, looking very grim. Sara's eyes shifted from one to another, and she could see that something was wrong.

"What's up?" – she asked casually.

"Well, it's good that you're all here. We have to go to Bellagio. Apparently there was a murder in one of the rooms – 10 dead. Get ready."

Everyone started to get up, but Sara remained sitting.

"Does this have to do anything with the President being in town?" – she asked with the small voice.

"We don't think so. For now it looks like a regular murder case." – Brass answered her.

"Look what happened to the world? 10 people dead and we're calling it a regular murder case." – Catherine added.

"Well, considering the fact the president is here, it could have been a lot worse." – Sara muttered, got up and exited the room feeling everyone's stares on her.

"What's her fascination for the president?" – Brass asked.

"Maybe she's a devoted Democrat." – Warrick chuckled, while Nick's stare was fixated on the door where Sara went through. Something was definitely going on and he had a hunch the night is going to be a long one. He heard Warrick calling him, wakening him from his though,

"Come one, man. Business calls."

"Yeah, coming…"

* * *

AN – Well, here's another chapter. What do you think? This was more for all the Snickers fans (such as myself :))

Next chapter: a little surprise for Sara


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: NS What if Gina Toscano and Sara Sidle were the same persons? What if Gina couldn't deal with a shooting in Rosslyn and she quit, changing her life and name, becoming an CSI? What if the President comes to Las Vegas and asks Sara to watch Zoey for a weekend? How will Nick feel about Sara putting herself in danger? West wing/CSI crossover

Thanks to: Teri, katie, Giggles149, wahoo, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS (sorry for the long wait:)), saraluver, Space-Case7029, Stahchild, Angel, El Gringo Loco (Zoey is around 20), angel-nat-nat, JD, Trinitystargazer3, Sariana of Wind, firestorm13 – you guys are GREAT!

**Chapter 3 – Surprise**

The drive to the hotel passed by in quiet. Brass already briefed them on everything he knew at the moment so now they were all deep in thought.

Sara stared through the window watching the Las Vegas lights. When she first came to town, she found them pretty, but now she found them annoying. It was too bright, so she closed her eyes. Bellagio was one of the most expansive hotels in Vegas, and she knew it was a high possibility that was the place where the Presidential family stayed. But, she knew the protocol; if they were there, and this happened…they are long gone by now.

"_Let's just hope they are gone."_

She didn't even realize they arrived until Nick gently squeezed her hand.  
"We're here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep today." – she picked up her stuff and got out of the car. There was a big crowd in front, but that wasn't unusual when a big case was concerned. She saw another detective approaching them.

"There you are. Anyway, here's the deal." – he jumped into business mode. – "10 dead people, 5 men, 5 women, not sure on the couples deal. Multiple gunshot wounds. No one heard the shots. Room 1665. Just follow the madness." – he pointed towards the interior. – "And, cherry on a top! There's another dead man here in the lobby." He announced that like he was running a game show.

"Another one?" – Grissom asked.

"Yeah, apparently guy had a heart attack, but with everything going on, no one dared to move him."

"OK. Sara, you and Warrick stay here. Check this out. See if it has any connection with everything going on. Everyone else, we'll go to the room. You two join us when you're finished."

They all nodded and went their ways. Warrick and Sara toward the lobby, and the rest of them toward the elevators.

"It's madness, alright." – Catherine muttered. – "Look at all of this."

"Yeah, like new Star Wars are coming out." – Brass added causing everyone to look at him. – "What? I'm hip. I know these things."

Sara and Warrick approached the officer in charged.

"Sidle, Brown, CSI's. Where's the body?"

"Ahm…there's a problem with that." – he nervously hopped from one leg to another.

"What kind of problem?" – Sara asked.

"It disappeared."

"Disappeared? Yeah, you see, we're going to need more than that."

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say. We put him behind the curtains, so everyone would back away. 5 minutes later I went to check up on him, and he was gone."

Warrick shook his head unbelievingly.

"And you were sure he was dead? I mean, isn't it possible he just lost conscious, woke up, and walked away?"

"Trust me, he was dead."

Sara and Warrick exchanged glances.

"OK, we're going to need everyone to stay put." – Warrick said motioning to Sara to come with him. When they were clear, he leaned on the wall and looked around to be sure no one was listening.

"OK, look, I'm going to talk to Vega. We're going to need surveillance tapes. Besides, there's no way, a dead body walked away and that no one noticed anything. He can talk to people here."

Sara nodded looking around. Familiar feeling that something was wrong was overwhelming her.

"Yeah, I'm going to check the place where he supposedly died."

"OK. Just call Grissom first, and let him know what's going on. I'm not totally sure these two crimes aren't connected.

"Yeah, something is seriously wrong." – she said as she got her cell phone out. She nodded to Warrick and they both went their ways. Waiting for Grissom to pick up, she looked around again. People staring, bells ringing…that wasn't so unusual, but her gut was telling her something else.

"Hey, Grissom. We have a problem. Our DB disappeared…well, I'm sure It wasn't just like that, but we don't have anything yet. Look, I don't like this. Warrick went to get the surveillance tapes, and Vega is talking to people, but I need help here. What's going on up there? You have got to be kidding me…." – she listened to Grissom for a few seconds and that she turned off her cell phone.

She started to process her crime scene, but there was nothing to process. Or everything to process. Depends on the definition. This was a hotel, hell, it was a lobby. People walk around. There were no obvious signs of anything. Not accidental death, not foul play. Just than she saw Nick and Grissom approach.

"Well, you look perplexed." – Nick grinned.

"Shut up. I can't believe this. You get 10 people dead, and it appears to be suicide, and I get a dead guy who disappears."

"Sorry. It wasn't our fault that they all videotaped their suicide. However, I still don't understand their motive."

"We're not here to analyze the motive. We're here to analyze evidence." – Grissom chipped in. – "Catherine is still up there with David and Brass. Now tell me what happened here."

Sara told him the story and even Grissom looked surprised. He looked around formulating an idea in his head. A full lobby and no one saw anything. His eyes met with Vega's who simply shrugged obviously telling him that he has nothing.

"Maybe it was a joke." – his voice trailed off as he saw Sara's face go pale. He followed her look and he saw secret agents entering the hotel. Sara quickly turned around.

"Well, I guess all we can do is to grab the tapes and make Archie earn his paycheck. Nothing we can do here." – she said.

"Yeah…you're right. What's going on here?" – Grissom looked over Sara's shoulder when he saw people clapping. "Well, I think Brass was right when he said that the circus was in town."

"I don't get it. Why are they here?" – Nick asked." – "Didn't they hear a crime was committed here."

"Well, technically it wasn't." – Grissom raised his eyebrows.

"Not yet…" – Sara muttered looking at the agents. – "Come on, we should go."

"Don't you want to see our President?" – Grissom asked causing Sara to look up.

"Not really." – just than her eyes fell on a familiar face. A young girl was entering the lobby laughing at something. She looked so happy, and Sara felt her eyes tear. She caught her eyes and looked very surprised. Sara smiled back warmly.

"Gina?"

A/N – Well, I know this is a bit short, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be up shortly. And it's kind of a surprise…


	4. You're going back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: NS What if Gina Toscano and Sara Sidle were the same persons? What if Gina couldn't deal with a shooting in Rosslyn and she quit, changing her life and name, becoming an CSI? What if the President comes to Las Vegas and asks Sara to watch Zoey for a weekend? How will Nick feel about Sara putting herself in danger? West wing/CSI crossover

Thanks to: JennCorinthos, SARAnNICK4EVA, Seth, Elektra101, lia-fin, ktnelson88, Ladybug Jess, saraluver, bene, Stahchild, Space-Case7029, firestorm13, jd, Angel, feralKristiana, angel-nat-nat, Ambient Flames

**Chapter 4 – You're going back**

"Oh, my God! Gina!" – Zoey called out.

She ran across the lobby and hugged Sara forcefully.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Sara buried her head in Zoey's shoulder emotions overwhelming her.

"Hi, Zoey." – she whispered.

Two women broke apart looking at one another.

"How are you? And what are you wearing?" – Zoey saw Sara's vest. – "Sidle?"

"Yeah. I'm with the crime lab." - Sara softly responded, deliberately avoiding talking about her name. She noticed a small scar on Zoey's neck and stared at it. Zoey caught the look, and covered the scar with her hand.

"It's not a big deal. I'm OK."

Grissom and Nick were both stunned. They were observing the scene standing one step behind. They both knew who the young girl was. Her face was all over the papers as a result of her kidnapping. Nick tried to see Sara's face, and he was surprised and saddened with her appearance. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she was managing to stop them from falling. It was a skill, and she was an expert.

"It is a big deal, Zoey. Trust me, I know. It's my job to know these things."

"I don't want to talk about that." – Zoey stopped her. - "Where did you go after Rosslyn? Better yet, why did you go away?"

"Come on, Zoey, you know why…" – Sara smiled bitterly.

"No, I don't. Dad wanted to talk to you, and you weren't there. Ron said you quit."

Sara remained quiet as she noticed Charlie entering the room, obviously looking worried. But, when his eyes fell on Sara's, he smiled.

"Gina, hi!"

"Charlie. Nice to see you again. Taking care of our girl?" – she smiled warmly. He was a brave person, and she knew he was also blaming himself. The attack in Rosslyn was all about him dating a President's daughter.

"You know it. I'm not letting her off my sight anymore."

"Good." – she nodded.

"Though she keeps running away from me. Just like now." – he glanced towards Zoey who put her best smile on. She chuckled seeing how her smile was affecting Charlie. He was never able to stay mad at her for a long time after she pulled out her smile. Than she noticed two men standing near, wearing the same vests.

"I presume you're Gina's friends?" – she smiled at them. Sara turned around only now remembering the two. She will have a lot to explain. But, she just wanted to leave that for later. Much later.

"Zoey. Charlie. This is my boss Gil Grissom, and my colleague Nick Stokes."

They shook hands and Nick smiled at the young woman.

"Nice to meet you, miss."

"Miss? Vau, a gentleman!" – Zoey chuckled. – "No need for that. You can call me Zoey. Nice to meet you. So, how do you like working with Gina?"

It was getting hard to ignore the fact they all knew Sara, but by two different names. It was hard to ignore the fact that Sara knew the President's daughter. Seeing the discomfort on both of their faces, she sighed.

"Ahm…Zoey, I'm Sara now."

"You took your middle name? Why?"

"No big reason." – she tried to change the subject as she noticed Zoey's new agent.

"So, how is she?" – she asked nodding at agent's direction.

"Good. She keeps her distance, but we're OK. Did you meet her?"

"No." – Sara shook her head. She really had no desires meeting someone who was doing her job now. – "Well, Zoey, I have to go. I have a job to do."

The situation was getting harder for Sara and although she wanted to talk to Zoey some more, she wanted to leave even more.

"Well, just wait for a second. Dad will be here in a minute. I'm sure he wants to talk to you."

Nick's eyebrows went up as he looked back at Grissom. He on the other hand was calculating the situation in his head as he was watching Sara's face change. Panic was showing in her eyes.

"I don't think we have the time…" – she trailed off as she saw President Bartlett and Ms. Bartlett enter the lobby, with Secret service in tow. They noticed the group right away and Ms. Bartlett smiled at Sara, taking her husband by his hand.

"Gina! What a nice surprise! How are you?" – she hugged her warmly taking her time.

Sara returned the hug smiling a little.

"I'm fine, 'Mam. How are you?" – she looked at the President feeling his eyes eying her suspiciously. He noticed her vest right away.

"Sir. Nice to see you again."

"Gina." - The President smiled and shook her hand. - "How have you been? You know, when you disappeared, Ron wouldn't tell me where you went. And you know how I hate not knowing things."

"Sorry, sir, but it was for the best." – she stood upright, hands behind her back. She slipped back into her routine.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to thank you in person."

"We both did." – Ms. Bartlett chipped in.

"There was no need to thank me, sir. And you had your problems as well." The shooting in Rosslyn brought a lot of problems for the administration. And she could've prevented it. Just if she reacted in time.

"You know, Ron didn't tell me anything, however Leo did." – he pointedly looked at her. – "He told me you blamed yourself. Is that the truth?"

Sara knew she couldn't lie to him so she simply nodded.

"Yes, sir."

He took a moment to look at her.

"Are you a psychic?"

"Sir?" – she was momentarily taken aback.

"Gina, no one could've known what would happen."

"I sensed something was wrong, and if I reacted in time…ahm…I could've prevented the disaster."

"Gina, come on. There was nothing you could've done. Besides, you did your job – you kept my girl safe." – he squeezed Zoey's arm a little causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, that is what people keep telling me."

Nick on the other hand had some problems to grasp the situation. He saw Sara, his Sara talking to the President of the United States. And he was showing her respect. Suddenly some things made sense. All the times Sara tried to avoid the attention pointed at her; all the times she put herself in danger; all the times she pushed herself hard, all the times when she pushed him away. It was all learned. That was her job – to keep the Presidents daughter safe, and to be ready to lose your life at any time. She was no longer a part of that world, but he knew that that world was a part of her.

He really wanted to leave, but he couldn't force himself to move his feet. He just stood there.

The President watched Sara for a few seconds before he bluntly asked.

"We'll be here for two days. I want you back at the job."

"Excuse me?" – Sara asked confused.

"You're going to be watching Zoey this weekend."

"With all do respect, sir, but I already have a job to do."

"I can see that. However, I'm ordering you to take over Zoey's safety while we're here."

The group remained quiet and Sara didn't know what to say. She couldn't say no to the President.

"Yes, sir." – she quietly responded.

Nick's eyes shifted from Sara to President and at the end he turned towards Grissom, as he was expecting him to stop this madness. But, Grissom just stood there avoiding Nick's stare.

"Good. Ron will take care of everything with your superiors."

"Actually, dad." – Zoey chipped in. – "Mr.Grissom here is Gina's boss."

She pointed at Grissom who was standing still the entire time. Nick however was confused as hell, and he shifted the entire time. However, nervousness wasn't the only thing showing in his eyes. Anger was the other. He was praying with every fiber of his being that Grissom will refuse the request. She was Sara now. She had no need to put herself in danger. But, he knew he had to remain quiet.

"Mr. Grissom. Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind if I take Gina for the weekend."

"Well, sir, I'm just curious. What do you want her to do exactly?" – he already had a pretty good guess, but he wanted to hear it.

"Well, to take secret agent's duties for the weekend, of course. She has my complete trust and I will feel safer if I know she's taking care of things."

Sara looked down. It was obvious that the President was trying to show his gratitude. And in a way, it was what she wanted. She wanted to do this. She left once before, and Zoey got kidnapped. Now, in a city like this, the rules were different and she had the opportunity to rectify her mistakes. She had a chance to ease her conscience a little. She just hoped that no one would question her motives. She needed to do this. The fact she was putting herself in danger didn't matter. It was a necessity.

A/N – Thanks for all reviews! I'm glad you like this story. Next: we'll see how other members of the team will deal with this revelation. And will Nick react out load or will he keep everything for himself.

And, like always, don't forget to review!


	5. Don't blame yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: NS What if Gina Toscano and Sara Sidle were the same persons? What if Gina couldn't deal with a shooting in Rosslyn and she quit, changing her life and name, becoming an CSI? What if the President comes to Las Vegas and asks Sara to watch Zoey for a weekend? How will Nick feel about Sara putting herself in danger? West wing/CSI crossover

Thanks to: saraluver ( i hope this makes your day, also), Jessica Summers, spikes-storm, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS (well, my biggest fan, here's a long chapter for you! Waiting for your comments), JennCorinthos, katie, firestorm13 (I promise to put Greg in the next chapter), Stahchild (thanks for a great review, and I hope you'll like the behavior of Nick in this chapter. I wanted to make things a lit light for this chapter), Angel (thanks for the compliment), angel-nat-nat (well, hope you'll be happy with the interaction), DestinyAiden (thanks for the advice-hope you'll like this chapter), Wahoo, Kelly368 (thanks! I'm so glad to see you thought the story was believable), Kim (glad you enjoyed it)

* * *

«I think we can manage without Gina for the weekend.» - Grissom purposely used Sara's other name. He knew the situation was confusing enough without bringing the whole changing the name thing and he didn't want to put her in a more uncomfortable place.

"Excellent. Well, Gina, your duties will start tomorrow morning. We're going to our room now. I'm pretty beat." – President smiled a little taking his wife's hand. – "Ready, dear?"

"What he meant to say is that we're both exhausted. Seriously, Jed, a man with your education should speak properly.

"Well, I'm too beat to speak properly." – The President snorted and rolled his eyes at his wife.

"And Gina, I hope we'll have more time to talk. I want to hear about your husband." – Mrs. Bartlett said, ignoring her husband. It was a woman's skill, after all.

"Husband?"

"Well, I can see that your last name is Sidle now."

Sara smiled, but she wasn't ready to talk about the situation. Naturally, she knew how that would bring a whole new conversation along, such as: why are you still single?

"Good night, Mam."

"I guess that's our cue to leave." – President smiled at the young woman and that turned towards Grissom. – "Never could've get a real answer from this one. And the way she can boss people around. Well, Mr. Grissom, I hope you're not having problems with her."

"No, sir." – Grissom answered quickly, causing a stare from both Nick and Sara, a move which was well noticed on Zoey's side. But, she decided to stay quiet. After all, she will have the opportunity to talk to Sara alone. She turned her attention back to her father, just in time to hear hi say:

"Ah, I know you're lying. She's a pain in the ass."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Sara was gaping even if she knew it was all a joke.

"Ah, young man, you find that amusing?" – President turned towards Nick, whos face got red instantly.

"Ahm…no, sir?"

"Relax. I'm just joking."

"Yeah, he always does that when he's _beat_. Honey, you're just not funny. Come on, let's go." – Mrs. Bartlett piped in and took her husband down the corridor. – "It was a pleasure. Gina, we'll see you later."

"Yes, Mam. Sir. Have a good night."

The whole group remained quiet as they watched the President and his wife go into the elevator. When they were out of site, Zoey grabbed Sara's hand.

"You know, you could've said no. You don't have to do this."

"I really do, Zoey."

Nick was throwing glances towards Sara, than Zoey, and finally his eyes fell on Grissom. He wanted to ask him what the hell was he thinking when he didn't even protest about placing Sara in a dangerous situation. But, he decided to wait, until they were alone. However, when he heard Sara say that she needs to do this, he couldn't stop himself.  
"No, you don't. Why are you doing this?"

Sara looked over at him, surprised to see that much anger in his eyes. However, she was equally mad.

"This is none of your business, Nick."

"Really? And whos business is it? Grissom's? Obviously not, because he would've said something." – Nick saw the anger on Sara's face, and decided to calm down a bit as he spoke more gently. – "Sara, I'm not trying to put you down, but you haven't worked in that line of duty for years."

She saw concern in his eyes, and she wondered if this is how a person who cares about you should act. Grissom just stood there, and didn't say anything.

"Look, Nick, I'm thankful for your concern, but I think I can handle this. It's just for a few days."

He nodded realizing there was nothing he could say to change her mind. All he could do is to pray that everything will go fine. And that she will return from her assignment as the same Sara.

Charlie and Zoey watched their little conversation, but more than words they've noticed the looks in their eyes which spoke much more. They've exchanged their looks, as Charlie's grip on Zoey's arm tightened. Something about that scene reminded him of him and Zoey. They would always fight about her safety.

"You know, Nick. You shouldn't worry about Gina…ahm..Sara, that it. She can watch you and me both and we would be perfectly safe."

Nick's face got redder in a moment, and Sara's eyes widened. The sentence wasn't as accusatory as the tone of Zoey's voice.

"Oh…I know that she's strong…I'm just concerned." – Nick started to babble causing Grissom to raise his eyebrow. Was it possible he was missing something?

"Yeah, Charlie is the same." – Zoey smiled innocently, reaching for Charlie's hand and grasping it in hers. Nick continued to blush as Sara tried to look anywhere but at their boss's face. Even if she had nothing to hide. Well, except her face which was now the same color as Nick's. Thanfully, she noticed Ron enter the room. He noticed her, and approached them. Nothing on his face showed that he was surprised to see her.

"Gina."

"Hello, sir." – she shook his hand with a nod.

"I've been informed you've been assigned to Zoey's duty for this weekend."

"That's correct, sir."

"Very well. I already called in the headquarters, and they will send the documentation along with your badge and a gun. Zoey's current agent will lend you her clothes. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Both Nick and Grissom were surprised with this new Sara they were seeing. Especially Grissom who was her superior and she never treated him like that. He didn't want to be called sir, but it would be nice to have that kind of respect. Ron noticed the men, and he looked at Sara questionably.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my boss Gil Grissom, and my colleague Nick Stokes."

"Nice to meet you. You have an excellent worker here, Mr.Grissom."

"Yes. I know." – he simply responded observing the man ahead of him. Nick did the same and tried hard not to chuckle at the scene. Both of the men were looking at each other, and it was strange that Nick thought Ron was the emotionless one.

"Well, I have to go. Gina, see you tomorrow. Gentleman." – Ron excused himself and Zoey started to laugh.

"You know, I can never get tired of Ron. He's like a stone. It's entertaining to watch if he will break."

"Well, stones are breakable." – Grissom chipped in.

"Yeah, but it takes a LOT of effort. People usually stop trying after a while." – Zoey simply said not noticing the expression on all of their faces. Each of them had a similar thought on their mind; Grissom wondered if that time really came - the one Sara spoke about when she asked him out. Was it really too late? Did she stop trying to break a stone? Nick on the other hand wondered if that time will ever come. And Sara…she tried to remember when was it exactly that she stopped trying. And than her look fell on Nick, and although she couldn't remember the exact time, she knew the reason why she has stopped trying. Nick Stokes entered her mind and heart, and there was nothing she could do about that. She shook hear head like she was waking from a dream, and turned her head towards Zoey.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. I need to get some sleep before my shift tomorrow…" – than she remembered. – "It's OK that I go, right? I know I'm still on the clock, but…"

"Of course you can go. This case doesn't need all of us here." – Grissom interrupted her.

"Oh, I don't know, Gris." – Nick smirked. – "I mean, we're dealing with one body which disappeared. I don't know if the 4 of us will be enough to solve that without Sara's expertise."

"Funny, Nick. You're just happy that your case ended before you had to dust for prints."

"You think I'm kidding? I'm serious. I mean, a guy fainted in the lobby and people presumed he was dead. Now, he's body disappeared…I don't know…" – the sound of his voice however revealed that he was joking. Sara was smiling also, as she forgot about other three people standing there.

"You know, Nick, you can just say you're going to miss me."

"Well, yes, but that's beside the point." – he smiled back, his smile getting bigger as he saw her blush. She was obviously taken aback by his bluntness. Grissom raised his eyebrows realizing that his suspicions were correct. There was definitely something going on between Sara and Nick, even if they hid themselves behind playful banter. He glanced towards Zoey and saw that it was obvious even to her. And than he realized one other thing; the time came. Sara moved on.

Another voice called Zoey's name, and that brought back Nick and Sara from their stupor.

"Hey, Zoey, Charlie, what's going on here?"

Zoey turned around smiling at the man who walked in with his assistant.

"Josh, look, it's Gina. Or should I say, Sara."

Sara looked down, unable to meet Josh's look. The man ahead of her was shot twice because she hasn't reacted in time.

"Gina!" – Donna yelled giving Sara a quick hug. – "It's good to see you."

Sara was surprised by the welcome, and she looked up and saw that Josh was smiling also.

"Hi."

"Oh, let me make the introductions." – Zoey said. – "This is Josh Lyman and his assistant Donna Moss. This is Nick Stokes and Gil Grissom from Gina's new work."

"Nice to meet you." – Josh smiled as they exchanged a few nods.

"You know, we were very surprised when we heard you quit your job." – Donna said still holding Sara's hand. She was grateful that secret service prevented a bigger disaster. And that disaster involved even bigger chaos which would've prevented Toby to get to Josh in time.

"You see." – Zoey chipped in. – "Gina here thinks she's responsible for what happened in Rosslyn. Can the two of you please reassure her that she isn't?"

Josh was seriously surprised. If anything, he was thankful that Gina managed to identify the suspects.

"Take it from the guy who took two bullets there, there was nothing you could've done." – Josh said pointedly. – "Don't blame yourself."

Sara was obviously very thankful for his words. If anyone had the right to blame her, it was Josh. And, well, Donna…she almost lost the man she loved. Even if it wasn't public, Sara knew there was more between them that just boss-assistant relationship.

"Thank you." – she quietly said with a nod.

"No problem." – Josh smiled; his dimples in full force. – "Now what do you say we grab a bite to eat. I'm thinking a well-burned steak."

All the women present made the same face.

"I'm thinking you're delusional from the hunger. You're having a salad."

"Donna! I wanna steak."

"Well, I want a raise."

"How is that connected?" – Josh continued to whine receiving a few strange glances from the present crowd.

"Well, when I get a raise, you get a steak."

"You know, I'm sure that there isn't anything in your job description that can give you the right to order me what to eat."

"You're right. There isn't." – Donna sighed.

Josh smiled, trying hard not to do his victory dance.

"However…" – Donna continued, taking his smirk of his face. – "I can ask Mrs. Bartlett what she thinks about your eating habits, and she can tell the President to put that in my job description."

"You wouldn't!" – Josh exclaimed knowing the answer even before he finished the sentence. Donna had her: "Dare me" face and he knew there was nothing worse than Mrs. Bartlett giving him a lecture about his health. Well, there was; and that was The President giving him the lecture about his health. He shuddered at the thought.

"Salad it is." – he surrendered earning a chuckle from Charlie which was stopped with a glare.

"Good. Come on. It was nice to meet you all." – she smiled at the group and they left. However as they were going towards the elevators, the group still heard their banter.

"And don't even think to call room service. We have joined rooms. I will smell the steak."  
"You're an evil woman, you know?"

"And proud to be."

Zoey smiled at the sight and turned her attention towards Sara.

"Like you see, they haven't changed."

"Yeah…I do." – she glanced at the two people waiting for the elevators, and thought about their relationship. Even if they had the boss/assistant relationship, they weren't hiding behind it. They just didn't know how to cross that line between friendship and love. And she knew that if Donna asked Josh to dinner, he wouldn't refuse. He wouldn't say that he doesn't know what to do about this. The elevator came and Catherine got out, but not before taking a good look of Josh. She obviously missed Zoey and Charlie's presence as she approached the group.

"Hey, wasn't that our Deputy chief of staff. For a guy working in politics, he's really good looking."

Nick started to laugh, and Sara was also having trouble at keeping the smirk off her face.

"Well, sorry to inform you, but he's already fixated with a certain blonde." – Zoey said finally catching Catherine's attention.

"Who are you?" - Cath bluntly asked.

"Catherine. This is Zoey Bartlett. And Charlie Young." – Sara made the introduction still smiling.

"And I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, miss Bartlett."

"No problem. And, a lot of women think Josh is handsome. Take Gina for example." Sara blushed in an instant, and both Nick and Grissom looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Gina?" – Catherine was confused as hell.

"Oh, sorry, Sara." – Zoey said and pointed her finger at Sara. - "You know, I think he wanted to ask you out once, but he chickened out when your team beat his in basketball."

"I missed something." – Catherine glanced at Grissom, obviously expecting an explanation.

"Well, our Sara has a bit of a past. She was working for secret service protecting miss Bartlett."

"Really?" – Catherine nodded approvingly.

"Yes. And she's going to be handling Zoey's security this weekend." – Nick added receiving a "don't go there" look from Sara.

"Well, I was gone for a bit, and a lot happened. You know, this is even more interesting that those 10 bodies up there."

Zoey stiffened in an instant.

"There are 10 bodies up there?"

"Yeah, but they all killed themselves. Don't worry about it." – Nick warmly smiled. Zoey relaxed immediately. There was something about the way Nick interacted with people. And she knew why Sara looked at him the way she did.

"Well, I guess we should let all of you get back to work. Come on, Charlie. See you tomorrow, Gina…excuse me, Sara."

"See you. Good night." – she smiled and watched the couple go. It was easier that looking back into her co-workers eyes.

"So, you had a crush on Josh Lyman?" – Nick smirked.

"No, it wasn't a crush. Zoey's just exaggerating."

"She said he wanted to ask you out." – Catherine added. – "By the way, I stand behind my statement – he's really good looking."

"You should see him in a tux." – Sara smiled.

"OK. I'm jealous." – Cath sighed.

"No need to be. He's already taken."

"Really, I thought he was single." – Catherine remembered the article from the other day.

"He is, but everyone knows he's in love with Donna. They're just too stubborn to actually do anything about that."

"Ah, Sara Sidle, the romantic soul. Who would've known?" – Nick chuckled earning himself a slap on the head. – "Well, that wasn't very nice."

"You deserved it."

"OK, children, let's go. Catherine you find Warrick and help him. I'm going back to the lab to file a report on this case. Nick, take Sara home, since her car is in the parking lot of the lab." – Grissom grabbed his kit from the floor and started to walk away. He deliberately avoided giving Nick another assignment. All the things he realized this evening got him to change his position about lot of things. Sara moved on, and he had to let her.

Although both Catherine and Grissom left, Sara remained staring at the floor, feeling Nick's eyes piercing her.

"What?" – she asked raising her head to meet his look.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised how many things I didn't know about you, that's all."

"Disappointed?"

"No." – he simply responded.

"What than?"

"I realized that you're the most amazing woman I know."

Her eyes widened and her breath accelerated as she searched his eyes to see what was behind them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." – he kept staring at her, wondering if he should try again to stop her from taking this assignment. He didn't want her to get hurt. However, if he knew anything about Sara, that was to let her do what she needed to.

"Well, I guess we need to take you home. You've got a job to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, I do." – she nodded.

"Well, come on. You have the once in a lifetime opportunity to be driven around the town by yours truly." – he widely smiled making Sara squirm in place.

"So, you're going to be my chauffer?"

"Well, you're a big shot from Washington! I'll be happy to have that duty. It's no limo, but you can even sit in the back for a proper adventure." - he took her hand and linked their arms. – "Ready, mam?"

"Ready."

They started to walk to the front door, arms still linked. Sara glanced at the man next to her and smiled. The evening turned out better than she thought it would.

They reached Nick's car and he opened the back door for her. She shook her head and pointed to the passenger door.

"What happened to the proper adventure?"

"I want to sit next to you." – she gave him the seductive smile with a wink as she enter the vehicle. Nick stood in his place for a second trying to focus.

"_Well, this is going to be some drive home."_ – he thought as he closed the door.

* * *

A/N – Well, sorry for the long wait, but I've been very busy. For those reading "He had a heart once", don't worry, you can expect a new chapter soon.

Well, this chapter is a bit longer and I hope you will like it! LET ME KNOW!


	6. The flirt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: NS What if Gina Toscano and Sara Sidle were the same persons? What if Gina couldn't deal with a shooting in Rosslyn and she quit, changing her life and name, becoming an CSI? What if the President comes to Las Vegas and asks Sara to watch Zoey for a weekend? How will Nick feel about Sara putting herself in danger? West wing/CSI crossover

* * *

Thanks to: JennCorinthos, bene, SARAnNICK4EVA, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS (well, I hope that you liked this chapter also. Again, your reviews made my day!), Veronica10 (yeah, I really have little time. However, I managed to find some on the expence of my education :))

firestorm13 (you're right. This is the time for Nick and Sara. Later, we'll have the explanation, and the reactions from the others), DestinyAiden (thank you so much), Trinitystargazer3 (that it did. And it helped her for something else, too.:)), Sariana of Wind, angel-nat-nat (yeah, i wanted something special for Cath. And don't worry, there will be more of her and the others in later chapters).

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The flirt**

Nick couldn't hide the smirk of his face as he entered the car. He was feeling like a high school kid who just picked up his date for the prom.

"What?" – Sara woke him form his dream.

"Huh?" – he asked confused.

"You're smirking. Why are you smirking?" – she demanded to know.

He turned his whole body towards her taking her by surprise. Instinctively she leaned back a bit as she watched his smile grow even bigger.

"OK, now I'm scared." – she joked. – "Tell me why you are smirking!"

He let a few seconds pass by, just because he loved the look on her face. But, he decided one other thing during those seconds. He wasn't going to hide anymore. The curtain will fall tonight.  
"You, Sara Sidle, are a big flirt, you know that?"

Sara's eyes widened in surprise, as she looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not flirting."

"Yes you are. You're doing it right now." – the sound of his voice made the situation more light, so she felt more at ease.

"I'm flirting right now? With you?" – she chuckled seeing his annoyed look, which was there only for pretend.

"Yes, you're flirting with me."

"And how am I doing that?" – she was curious, and she really wanted to know if he will take a risk and tell her what he wants to tell her, or will he just ignore everything. She was very surprised to see that she wasn't as uncomfortable with these kinds of conversations. With Grissom, even a normal conversation was intense, but not in a good way. However, they were talking about her flirting with him, and she felt good. Maybe even a bit giddy.

"Well, miss Sidle" – Nick seriously started not taking his eyes of her. – "You linked your arm with mine when we were walking towards the car…" – she stopped him instantly.

"I believe I was accepting your invitation to give me a ride home. So, that would actually mean, that you were flirting with me."

She smiled widely knowing how she won that one. Even if she wasn't hiding the fact that she was flirting with him, she loved the fact that she can still tease him a bit. He nodded accepting her explanation.

"OK, than. However, you were the one who said, and I quote: "I want to sit next to you." – he said the last part really sensually causing Sara to blush.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did." – he loved how her face got red, and how she tucked another strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, maybe I said that. But, not like that." – she was hissing now, but she tried to regain her composure, since she saw that Nick was glowing from his victory. – "Well, do you have anything else? Because, if that's all, I think you're slipping a bit. That wouldn't stick in court."

"Actually, I have a few more."

"A few?" – she asked furrowing her eyebrows. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, you pulled out your most sexy wink and walk when you entered the car." – he seriously said again noticing her face. – "But..." – he stopped her before she had the chance to respond. – "That isn't even my strongest argument."

"It's not?" – he voice hit a high note there on the end as she was still trying to process his last statement.

"No, you see, this thing you're doing with your hair…" – he leaned even closer until their arms were touching. He raised his hand and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. – "…is driving me crazy."

His voice got huskier and Sara's breathing got more rapid. The feel of his hand on her face was sending shivers down her spine, and Nick noticed that as she closed her eyes. She bit her lip, but didn't say anything.  
"And this thing you're doing…with your lip…" – he brought his face closer to hers. – "…is also driving me crazy."

She opened her eyes meeting his warm look. She wasn't nervous. She was warm and all she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around Nick, and close the distance between them completely.

"So, what you're saying is…that I'm driving you crazy?" – she whispered and Nick shivered from the feel of her breath on his lips.  
"Yeah, you are." – he whispered back.  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" – even if she wasn't feeling nervous, she was still Sara Sidle, and she wanted to know the facts before something would happen. Nick knew that, so he didn't hesitate.  
"Well, first I'm going to tuck this strand of hair behind your ear…" – he did exactly that. – "Than I'm going to lean forward and I'm going to kiss you on the lips. Got it?" – he asked already moving closer, but noticing her nod.

He kissed her gently savoring the moment a bit; before he let his lips move on their own. At first he was giving her small kisses all around her lips, but when she placed her hands behind his neck and brought him closer all the boundaries disappeared. She opened her mouth and he felt her tongue on his lips and his mouth opened in response. As their tongues collided, the whole world disappeared and another was created. The one that involved only the two of them. The moan escaped her mouth as she felt his hands move underneath her shirt as he gently caressed her back. The motion was sensual and she wasn't terrified. There was nothing in his touches that would make her scared. Suddenly she felt his hands move away from her and the feeling of disappointment overwhelmed her. Her breathing was still rapid as he placed his head on her shoulder and gave her a hug. The feeling of his arms around her made her feel so small. She felt safe, and she didn't want to let go.

He looked up and met her eyes.

"And that was my final argument." – he grinned causing her to reflect his smile.

"Well, I have to say, you made a pretty strong case here. " – she reached and intertwined their fingers.

"You think so, ha?"

"I know so. You made me forget that I have a job to do tomorrow." – she remembered that she still needs to go home and gets some sleep.

"You made me forget about anything but you." – he caressed her cheek feeling her face leaning towards his hand.

"You know, I never pictured you as a romantic. And yet, you're here pulling out one line after the other."

He blushed and looked down, and Sara thought that was the sweetest think she ever saw.

"Well, I need to keep up. If I recall correctly, you were the one who said something about people who were too stubborn to actually do something."

She nodded remembering what she said about Josh and Donna. And now she almost felt the need to call one of them and tell them that to make a move. Because, it's all worth it.

"So, decided to take my advice?" – she grinned back at him.  
"Yeah, and since I knew you were too stubborn to actually listen to your own advice, I decided to take things into my own hands." – he seriously responded earning a slap on his arm.

"Well, do you think you can take the wheel in your hands and take me home now?"

Nick growled remembering that she really needs to get some sleep. Even if all he wanted to do was to take her home and stay there with her.

"Yeah, I guess our timing is a bit off." – he's face darkened a bit as he recalled what she will be doing this weekend. She'll put her life in danger. And even If he knew that she can take care of herself, he was still scared. Sara felt his change in behavior, and she knew what he was thinking. He always did carry his heart on his sleeve.

"Hey, you know you have no reason to be worried about me?"  
"Sara, I always worry about you. It has nothing to do with me thinking that you can't defend yourself. It's just, that I don't want anything to happen to you. So, let me worry, OK?"

She smiled and she squeezed him hand.

She wasn't mad that he was worried. She could see it in his eyes that he only means good.

"How about I come in tomorrow morning, before you go home? I need to pick my car anyway." – she smiled and winked at him.

He turned his head around meeting her eyes. She was smiling at him, and that was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
"You're doing it again, you know? I told you that you were a flirt." – he moved forward so he could grab another kiss from her. She was smiling through his kisses, what he noticed.

"You know, this is not good for my ego."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't think anyone ever called me a flirt." – she caressed his cheek and noticed how rough it felt underneath her hand.

"Well, you are. And period. Now, I'm driving you home, so no distractions, please. Am I making myself clear? No more tugging your hair behind your ear, no more biting your lip, and no more winking."

She tried to keep a straight face, when another idea popped into her head. She looked him directly into his eyes.  
"Yes, sir."

Nick gulped and thought how sexy that actually sounded. He shifted in his seat and started the car, deliberately avoiding Sara's look. The rest of the drive passed in silence. He parked his car in front of the building and forced himself to look at her.  
"So, do you want me to come before shift tomorrow?" – she innocently asked.

"Well, you need to get your car." – he muttered.

"Yeah, I do. So, I can just drop by than. Say a quick hello." – she moved closer and reached for his hand. – "I'll see you than."

He thought she was going to kiss him, but she just squeezed his hand and turned away. Instinctively, he grabbed her hand back as the other found her face.

"Not so fast:" – he whispered as he leaned forward to give her another kiss. The kiss was soon filled with passion and both Sara and Nick fell into their own world again. The need for air broke their kiss, and they were both panting.

"I should go. See you tomorrow." – she got out of the car not waiting for Nick's response. Before she closed the door, she looked at him again and winked.

"Bye."

"Flirt!" – he yelled back grinning. The thought that he needs to go back to the lab entered his mind and he growled.

"_Ah, hell…"_ – he started his car and left, not noticing that Sara was looking at him from her front door with a big smile on her face.

* * *

A/N – Well, like you see, this chapter was all Snickers. Hope you didn't mind. :) In next chapters you'll be able to see more of the others as well. And Sara's first day back on her job. 


End file.
